The present invention relates to an ironing board cover and in particular to an ironing board cover including a tensioning means to assist in keeping the cover taut over an ironing board.
Domestic ironing boards generally include an ironing table mounted on a pair of pivoting legs that adjust the height of the table. The ironing table also includes a pad to assist in dissipating the heat from an iron, the pad itself covered by a suitable material cover. This cover usually not only extends over the surface of the table but also extends around the periphery of the table. A drawstring or an elastic binding is known to be used around the periphery to assist in keeping the cover in place. The problem with these is that they are not very effective in keeping the cover taut across the table especially in the longitudinal direction. Through use the cover generally moves or rotates requiring continuos adjustment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ironing board cover which overcomes some of the abovementioned problems or at least provides the public with a useful alternative.
Therefore, in one form of the invention though this need not be the only or indeed the broadest form there is proposed an ironing board cover for an ironing board having an ironing table, said cover including;
a first sheet adapted to extend over said ironing table; and
a second elastic sheet secured to said first sheet adapted to extend at least partially under said ironing table to provide tension to the first sheet across said ironing surface.
Preferably said second sheet is secured to the periphery of said first sheet.
Preferably said second sheet is adapted to extend substantially underneath said table.
Preferably said second sheet includes a slit or placket to enable the cover to be fitted over legs supporting said table.
Preferably said slit is closable slit by the use of a fastener means.
Preferably said fastener is a zipper.
Preferably said second sheet extends substantially underneath said table.
In a further form of the invention there is proposed an ironing board cover for covering an ironing table, said cover including a substantially elastic sheet adapted to extend at least partially under said table to thereby provide a tension effect for the portion of the cover extending over said table.
Preferably said second sheet extends substantially underneath said table.
Preferably said second sheet further includes a plurality of apertures adapted to allow for the legs of the ironing board to extend therethrough.
In a still further form of the invention there is proposed an ironing board cover for an ironing board having an ironing table, said cover extending over the surface of said table and at least partially underneath said table, said cover including a plurality of sheets secured together, at least some of said sheets being elastic, and wherein said sheets are secured to each other in an arrangement so as to maintain lateral separation of each elastic sheet.